<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Im Griff by BalthTheChaoticGood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205195">Im Griff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood'>BalthTheChaoticGood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kontrolle und Chaos - LindholmxSchmitz [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Characters, Charlotte got it bad, Episode 3: National Feminin, Extended Scene, F/F, Mentions of Violence, Pining, Romance, this time with feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An diesem echten Scheißtag ist das letzte, was Charlotte gebrauchen kann, dass ihr ihre Gefühle dazwischenfunken. Aber leider hat sie bei Anaïs keine Wahl, und als ihre Kollegin sie braucht, ist Charlotte sofort im Krankenhaus vor Ort. Und dann siegen die Gefühle eben doch noch über ihren Verstand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Lindholm/Anaïs Schmitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kontrolle und Chaos - LindholmxSchmitz [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Im Griff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, zuerst einmal der Disclaimer: vanasha hat über diese Szene zuerst <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873977">Fic</a> geschrieben. Die ist sehr großartig und ihr solltet sie alle lesen! Diese Szene war aber einfach zu gut und zu wichtig, als dass ich mir die Chance entgehen lassen wollte, für meine Reihe auch eine Szene dazu einzubauen. </p><p>Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig, den ersten Teil vorher zu lesen - Kurzzusammenfassung davon ist basically, dass Charlotte und Anaïs einen betrunkenen One-Night-Stand haben und dass Nick Charlotte nie geküsst hat. Charlotte erfährt außerdem, dass Nick und Anaïs eine offene Ehe führen.</p><p>Viel Spaß mit diesem Teil jetzt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte ist gut darin, Normalität vorzutäuschen. Immer schon gewesen – sie weiß, wie wichtig es für eine Frau in ihrer Position ist, Ruhe zu bewahren, nicht zu emotional und schwach zu wirken, sich zusammenzureißen. Klar, immer mal wieder muss sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch hauen oder anders ihrer Wut freien Lauf lassen, weil sie so viel davon hat, aber Wut ist okay. Inzwischen, meistens. Wut ist besser als Verletzlichkeit und Verzweiflung. Die darf niemand sehen, es ist zu riskant. Ihr Ruf steht auf dem Spiel, ihr berufliches Ansehen und alles, was sie sich in den letzten Jahren und Jahrzehnten aufgebaut hat, als erfolgreich arbeitende alleinerziehende Mutter und Polizistin.</p><p>So zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, ist Charlottes zweite Haut.</p><p>Also ignoriert sie am Morgen Davids Frage, in wen sie denn verliebt sei, ignoriert ihr Herzflattern, als Anaïs ihr ein Kompliment für ihr Parfüm macht, ignoriert Nicks Blicke und die Art, wie er sich ihr entgegenlehnt, so als würde er denken, sie würde das Parfüm für ihn tragen. Sie ist professionell. Sie kann das. Ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit einem Kollegen einen One-Night-Stand hatte, der letztlich rein gar nichts bedeutet hat. Vielleicht hat die Sache sogar etwas Gutes. Anaïs und sie und der Bürosex vor ein paar Wochen. So konnten sie es beide aus ihrem System kriegen; und sie waren betrunken, deshalb muss jetzt keine von ihnen so tun, als hätte es vielleicht irgendwas zu bedeuten gehabt. Hatte es nicht. Nicht für Anaïs, ihrem Verhalten in den letzten Wochen nach zu urteilen. Und auch nicht für Charlotte, deshalb. Zumindest, wenn sie es sich noch ein bisschen länger einreden kann. Kriegt sie schon hin.</p><p>Mal ganz davon abgesehen hält dieser Tag und der neue Fall sie schon genug auf Trab. Sie hat gar keine Zeit, über irgendwelche Gefühle oder irgendwelchen Sex nachzudenken, wenn Schlag auf Schlag das Handy des Mordopfers gefunden wird, das Fahrrad in Augenschein genommen werden muss, die Freunde der Toten befragt werden müssen – zu allem Überfluss drei verbohrt schweigende Jung-Rechte, die Charlotte zur Weißglut treiben – und eine Fahndung nach einem unbekannten Stalker herausgegeben werden muss.</p><p>Am frühen Abend, kurz bevor Charlotte sich auf die lange Autofahrt zurück nach Hannover machen muss, stellt sie zufrieden fest, dass sie den ganzen Tag lang erfolgreich ruhig geblieben ist. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Anaïs und ihr Mann Hochzeitstag hatten. Und dass Nick Charlotte schon wieder zu nahe gekommen ist, kurz bevor er seiner Frau einen großen Strauß Rosen überreicht hat. Selbst die Eifersucht, ein Gefühl, das Charlotte gar nicht liegt, konnte sie ignorieren. Sich auf den Fall konzentrieren, ihre Befragung von Sophie Behrens – die sie wirklich rasend macht mit ihrer Art, sie auf die Spitze zu treiben, schon seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen haben, vor Jahren, an der Uni.</p><p>Trotzdem, Charlotte ist bereit, diesen Tag – ein Scheißtag – als Erfolg zu verbuchen. Aber gerade, als sie sich ins Auto setzen und nach Hause fahren will, bekommt sie eine SMS. Von Anaïs. Inhalt: Kunkel hat den verdächtigen Farbbombenwerfer angefahren, weil Anaïs ihn verfolgen musste, sie ist im Krankenhaus mit beiden, der Junge ist im OP. Ob sie vorbeikommen kann.</p><p>Charlotte zögert. Nicht, weil sie Anaïs nicht zur Seite stehen will. Natürlich will sie. Aber David wartet in Hannover auf sie, will mit ihr reden, bestimmt ist es was Wichtiges. Und das hier gehört nicht zu ihrem Job, auch nicht zu dem von Anaïs, sie könnte ihr genauso gut antworten, dass sie nach Hause gehen und sich ausruhen soll; dass sie den Jungen befragen werden, wenn es ihm besser geht. Grade ist nichts zu machen.</p><p>Aber sie erinnert sich noch zu gut an Anaïs‘ zitternde Hände, das letzte Mal, als Anaïs im Dienst jemanden verletzt hat. Getötet hat.</p><p>Ihre Entscheidung ist schon getroffen. Bei Anaïs hat sie keine Wahl. Trotzdem lehnt sie noch für ein oder zwei Minuten ihre Stirn gegen das kühle Lenkrad. Nur, um durchzuatmen und sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie alles im Griff hat. Dann schnallt sie sich an, schickt Anaïs noch ein kurzes „Bin unterwegs“ und fährt los.</p><p>Sie kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Vater des Verdächtigen davon abzuhalten, ihrer Kollegin an die Gurgel zu gehen. Als sie ihn von Anaïs herunterzerrt, rammt er ihr einen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Rasender Schmerz durchzuckt Charlotte, sie schmeckt Blut und weiß zuerst nicht, woher es kommt. Desorientiert stützt sie sich an der Wand ab, rappelt sich auf, dreht sich um. Sie schafft es noch, Anaïs zu helfen, den Mann zu Boden zu drücken, bis das Sicherheitspersonal des Krankenhauses ihn abholt. Dann schleppt sie sich auf Anaïs gestützt zur Toilette.</p><p>Die Nase hört nicht auf zu bluten. Charlotte klammert sich am Waschbecken fest; sie fühlt sich immer noch etwas zittrig und ihr ist schwindelig.</p><p>„Kopf in den Nacken. Das hört sonst nie auf.“ Anaïs reicht ihr ein Papiertuch. Eigentlich hat Charlotte das mal anders gelernt, aber sie hört trotzdem auf Anaïs, presst sich das Papiertuch gegen die Nase und starrt ins blasse, neonweiße Deckenlicht.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid“, sagt sie. „Ich hätte früher da sein sollen.“ Sie ist es, deren Nase blutet, aber nur ein Blick auf Anaïs verrät ihr, dass es ihre Kollegin mindestens genauso schlimm erwischt hat. Schlimmer wahrscheinlich. Nur eben nicht am Körper.</p><p>Sie lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, lässt sich daran heruntergleiten, bis sie mit angezogenen Knien auf dem überraschend sauberen Fußboden sitzt. Von dort aus beobachtet sie, wie Anaïs ein weiteres Papiertuch holt und es unter kaltes Wasser hält. Dann geht sie zwischen Charlottes Knien in die Hocke. „Zeig mal.“</p><p>Charlotte stockt der Atem. So nah war ihr Anaïs seit Wochen nicht mehr. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. „Ach, ich glaub, ist nicht so schlimm“, winkt sie ab, senkt aber trotzdem schließlich das Papiertuch. Nur zur Sicherheit schließt sie die Augen und atmet ein paarmal tief durch. Ihr ist immer noch ein wenig schwindelig.</p><p>Anaïs beginnt sorgsam, mit dem feuchten Tuch das Blut unter Charlottes Nase abzutupfen. Überrascht stellt Charlotte fest, dass kein neues Blut mehr nachgeflossen ist, seit sie den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hat. Anaïs hatte Recht. Nur kurz öffnet Charlotte die Augen; Anaïs sieht konzentriert aus, ruhig, aber Charlotte kennt sie besser. Sie bemerkt die Kleinigkeiten.</p><p>Ohne es zu planen, greift sie nach Anaïs‘ Hand und hält sie still. „Deine Hand zittert.“ Jetzt kann sie das Zittern nicht nur sehen, sondern auch spüren. Anaïs ist aufgewühlt, von dem Unfall mit dem Jungen, von dem verzweifelten Angriff seines Vaters, wahrscheinlich von diesem ganzen Fall und diesem Scheißtag. Charlotte sollte ihre Hand loslassen, aber sie kann nicht. „Komm“, sagt sie und gestikuliert mit einem Kopfnicken neben sich.</p><p>Anaïs setzt sich wortlos, eng an Charlotte gedrängt, sodass sie sich von der Schulter bis zur Hüfte gegeneinander lehnen können. Vielleicht, denkt eine kleine, hoffnungsvolle Stimme in Charlottes Kopf, braucht Anaïs das hier grade genauso wie du. Nicht irgendwas Rührseliges, sicher nicht, so klar ist Charlotte noch im Kopf, aber… Trost. Einfach nur ein anderer warmer Körper an ihrem. Die Erinnerung, dass sie beide am Leben sind, dass sie okay sein werden.</p><p>Deswegen vielleicht legt Charlotte ihren Kopf auf Anaïs‘ Schulter. Und Anaïs lässt es zu, lehnt sich ihr entgegen. Sie atmen gemeinsam ein und aus.</p><p>„Ist’n echter Scheißtag“, seufzt Charlotte.</p><p>Anaïs schnauft als würde sie zynisch lachen. Aber ihre Stimme klingt nicht nach Lachen, als sie zurückgibt: „Ein Scheißtag.“ Eher weich. Fast nach einem Lächeln.</p><p>Charlotte hebt ihren Kopf, weil sie diesen Moment nicht verpassen will, weil sie Anaïs so sehen will – und ihre Gesichter sind plötzlich nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt. Sie kann Anaïs‘ Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, folgt ihrem huschenden Blick, der zu Charlottes Lippen gleitet und dort hängen bleibt, und ohne nachzudenken lehnt sie sich vor und küsst Anaïs.</p><p>Es ist anders als beim letzten Mal, ganz sanft. Erst berühren sich ihre Lippen kaum, dann kommt Anaïs ihr ein wenig entgegen und Charlotte legt ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. Sie schließen beide die Augen, erst Anaïs, dann Charlotte, und für ein paar schwerelose Momente ist das alles.</p><p>Doch dann spürt Charlotte die kleinste Veränderung. Sie kann nicht mal sagen, was, doch als sie die Augen öffnet, dreht Anaïs ihren Kopf, nimmt Charlottes Hand von ihrer Wange in ihre beiden Hände, hebt sie gegen ihre Lippen und drückt ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Knöchel. Der Moment ist vorbei. Anaïs lässt ihre Hand los und blickt zu Boden.</p><p>Charlotte weiß, dass sie zu weit gegangen ist.</p><p>Seufzend lehnt sie sich zurück gegen die Wand und schließt die Augen. „Anaïs.“ Sie weiß nicht, was sie sonst sagen soll, sie weiß nur, sie muss, wenn sie sich noch retten will.</p><p>Sie hört Anaïs Luft holen, dann: „D–“.</p><p>In diesem Moment wird die Tür zur Toilette aufgestoßen. Charlotte zuckt zusammen und schlägt sich den Kopf an der Wand an. Fuck.</p><p>Es hat keinen Sinn, sich irgendetwas vorzumachen, noch so zu tun, als könnte sie den Kuss zurücknehmen oder irgendwie wegerklären. Also rappelt sich Charlotte auf, schlängelt sich an der jungen, hochschwangeren Frau vorbei, die gerade die Toilette betreten hat und versichert Anaïs, die ihr folgt, auf dem Weg aus dem Krankenhaus mehrmals, dass sie in Ordnung ist.</p><p>„Soll ich lieber fahren?“ Anaïs hebt beide Augenbrauen und schaut sie durchdringlich an. In ihrem Gesicht keine Spur davon, dass sie sich vor ein paar Minuten noch geküsst haben. Besser so. Charlotte schüttelt den Kopf. „Geht schon.“</p><p>„Kannst du mich dann nach Hause fahren, bitte?“ Natürlich tut Charlotte das. Vorher noch aufs Revier, weil Anaïs ihre Sachen dort liegen gelassen hat. Wo sie erfahren, dass ihnen der Fall entzogen wurde und dass der Junge im Krankenhaus gestorben ist. Die Fahrt zu Anaïs‘ Wohnung besteht aus Schweigen und daraus, dass Charlotte Anaïs‘ zitterndem Atem zuhört und sich fragt, ob sie irgendetwas tun kann.</p><p>Sie halten vor dem Haus in der gelb beleuchteten Seitenstraße, und weil Anaïs nicht sofort aussteigt, traut sich Charlotte vorsichtig zu fragen: „Bist du okay?“</p><p>Anaïs sagt nichts, sieht sie nur lange an. Natürlich, sinnlose Frage.</p><p>Irgendwas muss es doch geben, denkt Charlotte, irgendwas, was es besser macht. Die Augenblicke verstreichen. Wortlos öffnet Anaïs die Tür und steigt aus.</p><p>Zu spät bemerkt Charlotte, dass die Rosen von Nick noch auf dem Rücksitz liegen.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Danke fürs Lesen! Wer Kudos und Comments hinterlässt, gewinnt für immer meine Liebe!!! &lt;3 Teil 3 ist übrigens auch schon fertig und ich werde ihn in den nächsten Tagen mal posten. (Teaser: Charlotte und Anaïs werden zusammen was trinken gehen und der Abend verläuft mal wieder anders als geplant...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>